lawl_stadiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles the Dark
Special Attacks Neutral B - Dark Blast Moveset Info Side B - Clone of Darkness Moveset Info Up B - Darkness Port Moveset Info Down B - Mephiles Laughing Gas Moveset Info Final Smash - The Power of The 1000 Suns Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Mephiles the Dark is Laughing Victory 2: *Looks at the Chaos Emerald and Look at the Player* Victory 3: Victory 4 (When Mephiles Beat his Subspace Army): You Really Weak Victory 5 (That Jon Watson is Messing His Moveset): Jon Watson you're Fired! Lose/Clap: Leaving into his Shadow Form Character Description Mephiles the Dark (闇のメフィレス Yami no Mefiresu) is the primary antagonist in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the conscience, mind, and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experimentations on Solaris caused him to split into Mephiles and Iblis. Shortly after his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, who had traveled back in time to learn about the truth of the Solaris Project. Ten years later, Mephiles was freed from the scepter during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman where he was resurrected through Shadow's shade. After his release, Mephiles orchestrated a plan that spanned over two hundred years to release Iblis from Princess Elise so he rejoin with it. Along the way, Mephiles attempted fruitlessly to convince Shadow to join him, having taken a particular interest him. By manipulating several individuals across time, especially Silver the Hedgehog, Mephiles was ultimately successful in his plan when he personally saw to the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. Mephiles then remerged with Iblis, thus remaking Solaris, and prepared to bring the end of time itself, but was defeated by the combined forces of Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Mephiles was then completely erased from the timeline when Elise and Sonic traveled back in time to before the Solaris Project and brought an end to Solaris, ensuring that Mephiles was never created. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE Mephiles the Dark is become the Main Antagonist on the Subspace Emissary. Extra Colors & Costumes Gallery To See this Click This > Mephiles the Dark/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Villains Category:Sega Category:Sonic 06 Category:Male Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Offensive